A Love worth fighting for
by angmid36
Summary: One Year after David and Donna wedding Kelly and Dylan have major doubts about their relationship and neither one of them can forget past loves Sorry it took me so long to update. Ch 11 Now Up Please Review.
1. Doubts & Denial

This is my first fanfiction please let me know what you think. This story takes place one year after David and Donna's wedding. Dylan and Kelly have been seeing each other since the wedding but both of them are having doubts about their relationship. Kelly can't stop thinking about Brandon and Dylan can't stop thinking about his first love Brenda, because they are unable to admit the truth to each or their true feelings to each other Kelly and Dylan are constantly fighting as they continue to drift further and further apart. This story is about how you though you life would to turn out but than something happens that changes everything. Brandon and Brenda will also be a part of this story. This is not a Kelly and Dylan fanfiction. This is how I have always saw Kelly and Dylan relationship. I always thought Dylan and Brenda belonged together as well as Kelly and Brandon.  
  
A Love worth fighting for.  
  
Ch 1 Doubts & Denial  
  
At the Peach Pit After Dark Donna is talking to David about here concern about Kelly and Dylan's relationship. Donna tells David that she thought that after Kelly and Dylan got back together after their wedding that they would finally be happy but now she doesn't think that will ever happen. David thinks that Donna is over reacting and tells Donna that what ever problems Kelly and Dylan have that they will work them out. Donna tells David that she doesn't think so because earlier that day Kelly told Donna that she is still in love with Brandon and she admitted to Donna that while she loves Dylan it is not in the way that she loves Brandon. David asks Donna if Kelly is going to tell Dylan how she really feels. Donna tells David that when she asked Kelly if she was going to tell Dylan the truth she said that she has tried to several times but that she can't bring herself to do it because she is afraid of what it will do to Dylan after everything that he has been through she doesn't want to hurt him because she dose care about him and loves him as a friend. And she doesn't want to abandon him like him like his parents did because she knows what that feels like. David tells Donna that by not telling Dylan the truth and staying with him she will only end up hurting him more in the long run. If she tells him the truth both of them will be able to move on with their lives and just because they are not together dose not mean that they can't be there for each other or that they can't be friends. Donna says that she told Kelly the something she just hopes that Kelly takes her advice and tells Dylan how she really feels.  
  
Meanwhile at Kelly's apartment Kelly is thinking about Brandon when she hears a noise when she goes to see what it is she finds a Dylan outside her door Kelly can see that he has been drinking again when he had promised her that he would stop. Dylan wants to talk to Kelly but Kelly doesn't want to talk to Dylan when he has been drinking and asks him to leave. When Dylan wants to know why she wants him to leave Kelly tells him that she won't talk to him while he is drunk, Dylan denies being drunk and tries to kiss Kelly but she pulls away and tells him to get out. They get into a fight over his drinking and his refusal to tell her what happened in London with Brenda. Dylan becomes defensive when Kelly brings up his relationship with Brenda, Dylan tells Kelly tells that what he had with Brenda is over and that he is with her now. Kelly is feed up with all of Dylan's lies and demands to know why Dylan still has the diamond ring if things are really over between him and Brenda. Dylan wants to know how she knows about the ring. Kelly admits that she came across it in a draw three months earlier, when Dylan accuses Kelly of snooping Kelly denies it. Kelly didn't say anything about the ring earlier because she didn't want to lose Dylan, but she wants some answers about the ring which also has something engraved inside. When Kelly press Dylan for some answers Dylan tells Kelly to drop the subject because he does not want talk about it and he storms out. After Kelly discovered the ring she thought that she could just forget the ring make things work with Dylan now she is not so sure. When Kelly first found the ring she though that Dylan had bought it for her until she took the ring out and read the engraving and realized that it wasn't meant for her and she put the ring where she found it. After she put the ring back Kelly acted like she never found it and she vowed that she would make Dylan forget about the person the he had brought the ring for. But Kelly can't make him forget her no matter how hard she try's and anytime Kelly bring up her name Dylan becomes silent and moody every single time she try to get him to talk about it he tells her to drop it he doesn't want to talk about it. Tonight Kelly couldn't take it anymore and confronted him with finding the ring she knows she shouldn't have now. Kelly realizes that she never should have been with him that she never could make him forget about her why should now be any different. Kelly is also regretting her wedding to Brandon that they called off. Kelly decides to go to the Peach Pit After Dark to try to forget about her problems.  
  
Back in his hotel room Dylan is staring out the window and drinking another beer trying not to remember that night the night of the accident the night that made him feel empty and alone all over again, only this time it's much worse. When Dylan lost Toni he knew it was for good and he knew that nothing would ever change that. Dylan thought he would never get over losing Toni but he did because of her. When he first ran into her after Toni died Dylan had been gone from California for 3 months, and he had been traveling around struggling with the urge to go back to drinking or drugs. The night that he run into her he had almost lost his battle with alcohol. Dylan just couldn't take the pain any longer, and he didn't care about much of anything he just wanted the pain to stop so he decided to go out and get drunk. As he was leavening his hotel in London he saw her, he hadn't thought about her in a long time she was so beautiful. At first she didn't see him she was sitting outside a cafe across the street from the hotel, when Dylan went over to talk to her she was shocked to see him when she had thought that she had lost him forever. She saw the pain in Dylan's eyes, although she didn't ask what was wrong Dylan found himself opening up to her about Toni's death and they wind up spending the whole night talking about the past. As Dylan began spending more or more time with her just, she made him feel alive again when he felt dead inside. She made the pain go away he doesn't know when or how but she made the pain stop. They would just spend time together talk or just hanging, Dylan took her to the entire place he told her he wanted to take all those years ago.  
  
As Dylan grabs another beer and starts to take a drink he becomes angry and throws the bottle against the wall when he realizes that it won't help the alcohol will make him pass out for awhile but not only will he have a major headache when he wakes up the memories and pain of what happen that night will still be there. Dylan knows that Kelly is worried about him and is only trying to help, but he can't talk to her about what happened he can't talk to anybody about what happened it's to painful he just wants to forget but he can't. Nothing and Nobody can help, but her and she isn't here she is the only one he was ever able to talk to about anything. She is the only one that can make him forget and make the pain stop. What makes this so much worse for Dylan than losing Toni is that she is still alive but she is an in London hospital in a coma that she has been in since the accident 4 years ago.  
  
Dylan was waiting for her at the cafe that he had first seen her when he got to London. As he is wafting for her to show up Dylan pulls out the ring he had just bought. He thought that he would never love anyone or be this happy ever again after Toni, but he fell in love again with her or may he never stopped loving he doesn't know all he dose know is that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. As Dylan is putting the ring back in his pocket he hears screeching tries and a load scream when he gets to the accident scene he sees the women he loves laying in a pool of blood she is unconscious and a car speeding and swerving off in the distance. As someone is calling for an ambulance Dylan is holding the women he loves in his arm and begging her not to leave him.  
  
Later at the hospital the doctor comes and tells Dylan that she made it though the surgery he say that they stopped the internal bleeding but that she has serve injuries including broken rids, a clapped lung, and that she is in a coma do to a major head injury. When Dylan asks when she will come out of the coma the doctor say he doesn't know but he tell him the longer she stays in the coma the less chance of her coming out of it he says only time will tell. At first Dylan went to see her everyday and talked to her even though the doctor and nurses told Dylan that she can't hear him, but after several months of Dylan visiting and talking to her and getting no response the doctor told Dylan that she may never regain concussions. Feeling helpless and frustrated because he is unable to help or reach her Dylan left London and return to California to try to forget but he can't he has also keep in contact with the hospital but he's been told that there is no change. The only other person who knows what happened is Brandon and Dylan hasn't talked to him since he returned to California. Dylan cares about Kelly and he knows he hasn't been fair to her but he can't tell her the truth that he is only with her because he doesn't want to be alone. Dylan is tired of living his life in limbo all he wants is to have the women he loves back his beautifully beloved Brenda.  
  
London Hospital Brandon is visiting his sister when the doctor tells Brandon that he needs to speak to him. When they step outside of Brenda's room the doctor's tells Brandon that when his sister was first admitted 4 years ago they thought that she wouldn't make it though the surgery with all her injures but she did and all of those injury's have healed including the head injury he says that while they first thought that she would never regain concussions the recent test show that she should have but hasn't. He says that there is no reason that she should not have he thinks that she has given up the will to live and that there is nothing more that they can do for her. After talking to the doctor Bandon makes a phone call to California to Dylan but get no answer. Brandon heard from Steve that Dylan was back in California. Brandon knows why Dylan left London after Brenda's accident but he also knows that if anyone can reach Brenda its Dylan. When Brandon is unable to reach Dylan begins to wonder if he should transfer his sister to a California hospital where she would have her friends around and Dylan. Besides Brandon is tired of flying back and forth from London and Washington and he is not happy with his job on the Washington Post.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think. Find out in Ch 2 what happens when Kelly learns the truth but not from Dylan. 


	2. Guilt

When he return Brandon tells Kelly why he called off their wedding.  
  
Ch 2 Guilt  
  
In London Brandon is trying to decide if he should have his sister transfer back to California so he calls his parents to update them on Brenda's condition and to see what they think about having her transferred to the hospital in California. When his father picks up the phone Brandon fills him in on what the doctor has just told Brandon and then he asks what he thinks about having Brenda transferred to California. Jim asks his son if Dylan is in California, Brandon admits that he is although he hasn't talked to Dylan since he left London. Jim tells Brandon that he has had his problems with Dylan, but since Brenda's accident he has come to realize how much Dylan really dose love her, and he also knows how hard this must be on him. Brandon tells his father that Dylan withdrawals into himself when things go wrong and that he won't let anybody in. He also says that Brenda is the only one that has ever been able to break though the walls that Dylan puts up, and without her he gets into trouble. As much as he hates to admit it Jim tells his son that he is right Brenda's the only one that has been able to help Dylan deal with his problems and she keep him away from drugs and alcohol. He says that Brenda keep Dylan from drinking and drugs after Toni died. After hanging up the phone with Brandon Jim fills Cindy in on his phone call with Brandon, while Brandon makes plans to have Brenda flown back to Beverly Hills. Brandon knows how much Brenda hates flying the ironic thing is that she will be flying and won't even know it.  
  
Back in Beverly Hills at the After Dark Donna and David are trying to take Kelly mind off of her problems but it doesn't seem to be working. When David gets up to go back to work in the DJ booth, Kelly tells Donna that she had another fight with Dylan. When Donna asks what the fight was about this Kelly tells her that Dylan has been drinking again and Kelly also tells Donna that they have been fighting about Brenda again. Donna is feed up with hearing about Kelly's problems with Dylan and tells her that she is tried of always hearing Kelly blame Brenda for her problems with Dylan when the only one she has to blame is herself. Kelly tries to deny it, but when Donna tells her that ever since high school Kelly has been trying to blame Brenda for the problems she has with Dylan Kelly can't say anything because deep down she knows that Donna is right and she also knows that she never should have been with Dylan. When Donna asks Kelly why she can't just let it go, Kelly tells Donna about the ring that she found. She also admits that she confronted Dylan with the ring and his reaction to finding out that she knew about it. Kelly tells Donna that she is worried about Dylan that every time that she brings up Brenda's name Dylan becomes defensive and refuses to talk about what happened in London. Kelly also feels like Brenda is ignoring her or something she has tired to call and write to her several time and hasn't gotten a call or letter or anything.  
  
When Brenda first moved to London she would write or call but she hasn't called or written since before Brandon and Kelly's wedding was called off. Donna tells Kelly that she hasn't heard from Brenda either. Kelly asks Donna if she doesn't find it strange that neither of them have heard from Brenda. Donna never really thought about it before she just figured that Brenda is to busy to call or write. Kelly tells Donna that the last time she heard from her Brenda and Dylan were planning on going coming to her wedding to Brandon, but than Brandon told her that Dylan called and told him that Brenda and Dylan were going to met them on the honeymoon. Kelly finds it strange that after they called off their wedding and Brandon moved to Washington Dylan suddenly returns and claims that he wants Kelly back but he has been acting weird and distant when they are together than Kelly says she found the ring and at first she said nothing to Dylan about knowing about the ring and when Kelly asked him about he became angry and stormed out. Donna tells Kelly that she can't force Dylan to talk about what happened in London, that if he wanted to talk about what happened with Brenda in London he would.  
  
Later in his hotel room Dylan can't stop thinking about Brenda. He becomes lost in the past. Dylan is remembering the first time that he met her she was with Kelly, he's seen her in the school halls several times and figures that she must be new because he hasn't seen her before. Little did he know that she would completely change his whole life. Before her he had been a loner and after she came into his life he would never be the same again. After Kelly introduced Brenda to him Dylan was instantly attracted her. He had wanted to ask out her but he couldn't. He saw the looks that he got every time that he flirted with her in the hall, and he also heard the whispers that she would be the next notch on his belt. But what no one knew was that she wasn't just another notch on his belt that she was different.  
  
Dylan still can't believe that they ever got together in the first place that she would even want to be with him considering his past. He didn't have the best reputation around before her he use to have sex with any girl he could get in to bed. But Brenda changed all that he fell in love with her. At first he didn't realize that he had fallen in love with her because he never really knew what love was while he was growing up. His parents were hardly ever around when he was growing up and when they were they were fighting all the time. Dylan felt like no one would ever care about him or love him because his parents hadn't. But he had been wrong Brenda had proven that to him more than once. Even when they had broken up she had been there for him more then his parents ever had until she move to London. When Brenda told Dylan she was going to London for the summer and ask him to give her something to come back to he had wanted to but he didn't, because he was afraid that when she came back and they got back together that something would only come between them again. They had broken up and gotten back together so many times for one reason or another that Dylan couldn't stand the thought of it happening again so he let her go and when she didn't return he acted liked he didn't care, but he did. He try to forget her but he couldn't he tried to convince himself that he was in love with Kelly, but he wasn't he never had been and he knows now that he never will be. Dylan cares about Kelly as a friend nothing more. While Dylan had loved Toni he has never stopped loving Brenda and he knows that he won't he can't, because he never would have known love at all had it not been for her and he is lost without her.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
With only an hour before they land in California that morning, on the plane from London Brandon is thinking back to when his family first moved to Beverley Hills and everything that has happened since then. When they first moved to California neither him or Brenda ever thought they would fit in with the kids at West Beverley, but they did and they had made some of the best friends they would ever have. Brandon recalls all the time they have been there for each in the past no matter what, Brandon can't help wishing that this reunion were under different circumstances and it should have been had it not been for the drunk driver that put his sister in the coma. He can't believe that after 4 years the London police still have not found the guy responsible for his sister's condition and are just writing the case off as unsolved.  
  
Before he left London Brandon went to see the Police detective in charge of his sister case and want to know when they were going to catch the guy responsible for his sister's condition only to learn that they are dropping the case and writing it off as unsolved. As he leaves the police station Bandon wants to know how many more life's the guy has to ruin before anyone will do anything about it. Brandon thinks to himself that if he had his doubts about transferring his sister back to California before he doesn't anymore because he knows that at least she will have the people that love and care about her around. Brandon's thoughts turn to Kelly the first time that he met her he thought that she was just another spoiled rich kid, he had no idea that he would fall in love with her. While Brandon regrets not going though with his wedding to Kelly he knows that he did the right thing by calling it off because it just wasn't the right time but he also feels guilty because he couldn't tell her the truth. He didn't tell her the truth because he couldn't admit or accept the truth himself. He is hoping that she understands why he did it.  
  
Later that morning in his hotel room Dylan hears the phone ringing but he doesn't pick it up he doesn't feel liking talking to anyone. When the answering machine picks up he hears Brandon voice telling that him that he is back in town and that he has had Brenda transferred to the hospital there is California. While he listening to the rest of Brandon message Dylan remembers when he called Brandon and told him about Brenda. They were support to have returned for Brandon and Kelly wedding but than the accident happened. When Dylan called and told Brandon about the accident he hadn't meant for them to call off the wedding, he had called and told Brandon because he thought Brandon should know what had happened. Dylan told Brandon that he should go though with his wedding even if they couldn't be there because Brenda would have wanted him too. He feels guilty for having Brandon and Kelly call off their wedding when they have always belonged together. Dylan is angry when he thinks of all the lives that the guy that hit Brenda ruined. And he is getting away with it. Deciding that he needs to get out for a while Dylan goes for a walk not knowing where he is going.  
  
On her way home from work Kelly is thinking about what Donna said about her always blaming Brenda for the problems she brings on herself, and begins to wonder if Donna is right. When she gets home she is shocked to find Brandon outside her door. When she asks him what he is doing there Brandon tells Kelly that he needs to talk to her. Once they are inside Kelly wants to know what Brandon wants to talk about. Brandon tells Kelly that he is moving back to California he tells her that he doesn't like his job. Kelly can tell that their is more to Brandon's moving back than just that he doesn't like his job in Washington. When she asks him if there is any other reason for his moving back, Brandon admits that there is but that he doesn't know how she is going react to what he has to say because it has to do with her and why he really called of their wedding 4 years earlier. Kelly is in shock when Brandon tells her about Brenda accident and that she is in a coma and has been since the accident 4 years ago. Brandon also tells Kelly that he had his sister transferred from the hospital in London back to California. Seeing that Kelly needs sometime to absorb what he just told her Brandon leaves and tells Kelly that he will talk to her later. After Brandon is gone Kelly is trying to sort out what she just heard and her feelings about just finding out. She is upset but she doesn't know if she is upset at Brandon for not telling the truth 4 years ago, or at Dylan for letting her believe that him and Brenda had broken up for good, or at herself for going after Dylan in the first place knowing that he was still in love with Brenda. Seeing the piece of paper that Brandon left on the table Kelly picks it up and sees that it is has the room number and floor number of Brenda hospital room.  
  
An hour later at the Peach Pit David, Donna, Steve, and Andrea are waiting for Brandon who called and told them that he was back in town and that he wanted all of them to met at the Peach Pit. Andrea had moved back to California with her daughter after her husband was killed in a car accident six months earlier just as they were staring to put their marriage back together. When Brandon walks in everybody is glad to see him but they can see that something is up. When Steve asks Brandon what's up everyone is in shock when Brandon tells them about Brenda's accident.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital Dylan is coming out of a AA meeting where he wound up after he left his hotel room earlier that evening. At first he just walked around trying to keep from losing control again when he heard the message from Brandon telling him that he had Brenda transferred to California and that the police in London had closed the case on the hit and run he had wanted another drink and he was furious that the guy responsible was just running around free while the women he loved was lying in a coma because of him. He had wanted to go after the guy himself to make him pay but didn't because he know it would do no good it wouldn't bring Brenda back. Every time he thought about Brenda he thought everything that had been though to be together. Especially all the fights Brenda had with her father over him. Brenda's father never really liked him he never thought he was good enough for his daughter. Dylan recalls the biggest fight Brenda had with her father over him, although Brenda and her father had a lot of fights over him back in high school. The biggest one was after he found out that they were living together in London, they had been back together for three months. When Jim first found out that they were together he was furious, he tried tell Brenda that he had always been right about Dylan all along and brought up all the things that happened after she had moved to London. But he was to late because Dylan had already told Brenda everything including his battle with drugs and alcohol, and Brenda wouldn't back down she told her father that had he trusted her then none of that ever would have happened. Although he didn't agree and because he didn't want to lose his daughter Jim backed down and accepted the fact that Dylan was apart of Brenda's life weather he liked it or not. After realizing all the times that they had found their way back to each other no matter what Dylan decided that he wasn't going to just sit back and wait he done enough of that already. He was going to find a way to reach Brenda no matter what it took. But he also knew that it wasn't going to be easy seeing her like that and so he went to the AA meeting before going to see her.  
  
Please review Ch 3 Kelly and Dylan admit the truth about their relationship 


	3. Best FriendsBad Choices

Kelly and Dylan admit the truth about their relationship I changed the rating on this story because of some upcoming chapters. Rating changed from Pg 13 to R  
  
Ch 3 Best Friends/Bad Choices  
  
At the hospital Dylan walks into Brenda's room, he goes and sits by her bed. As he is holding her hand and not even sure if she can hear him, but unable to keep his feelings about the accident or what happened in the past bottled up any longer and he just starts telling her everything he has been feeling. He tells her about the pain, the anger, and guilt for not being there for her the way he should have, but he couldn't stand the thought of losing her. He also regrets the fact that he didn't give her a reason to return after that first summer in London, because maybe if he had things would be different. Unable to take much more Dylan breaks down and tells Brenda that he needs her to come back to him that he is lost and alone without her and he tells her that she is the only women he will ever love for the rest of his life.  
  
Kelly backs out of the room without letting Dylan know that she was there or that she knows the truth. She had showed up at the hospital to see Brenda after she picked up the piece of paper that Brandon left on the table. Out in the hall Kelly can't deny the truth any longer what she thought she had with Dylan was all just one big lie. That what she thought they had never was and never would be what he always shared with Brenda. Back in high school Brenda had been one of Kelly's best friends and she had been jealous when Brenda started dating Dylan, because the whole year before Kelly had been trying to get Dylan to go out with her but he never asked her out. Then Brenda moves to Beverly Hills and Dylan starts dating her. Back then Kelly thought that if Brenda never moved there then she would be the one that Dylan would have been with and not Brenda, but Kelly now knows that isn't the case and never has been because if Dylan had really been interested in dating her he would have long before Brenda moved there and her moving to Beverly Hills wouldn't have made a difference but it did. Even when Dylan had started dating Kelly after him and Brenda broke up he never stopped loving her. Kelly saw the way Dylan looked at her every time she was around and Kelly tried to make Dylan forget her but she couldn't and she got jealous every time Brenda was around because she knew that if Dylan could have been with Brenda he would have been.  
  
Kelly knew that Dylan was only with her on the rebound and that he would never love her no matter what she said or did. Kelly thought that she had been in love with Dylan but she now knows that she was just jealous because she didn't have someone that loved her the way that Dylan had loved and always would love Brenda and she thought that she would never find anyone that would love her that way but she did and she had let him go because she was afraid that what she had with Brandon wouldn't last. Any relationship she ever had with any guy never lasted. Even though she had a huge crush on him back in high school nothing ever come of their relationship back then because Brandon only though of her as another sister, so they had stayed friends.  
  
But than towards the end of their first year of collage things began to change and even though she was with Dylan she found herself falling in love with Brandon although she tried to deny what she felt for Brandon she couldn't. She tried to convince herself that she was in love with Dylan but she was really in love with Brandon and he felt the same way about her. At first Kelly didn't trust that what she felt for Brandon was real because she thought that friends couldn't become lovers. She had tried that with Dylan and it failed because the guy that Kelly had thought she loved wasn't hers to begin with and never would be. Kelly now realizes that what she had with Dylan was only what she imagined it to be but wasn't. Because the guy she thought she loved was the guy he was when he was with Brenda. When Dylan was with Brenda he was sweet, loving and romantic and even when they would fight they would always work out their problems in the end and they were always there for each other no matter what, but when he was with Kelly they would always fight and they would never talk about their problems. While Brenda and Dylan always brought out the best in each other, Kelly now knows that she and Dylan brought out the worst in each other and always will.  
  
Back at the Peach Pit nobody can believe what Brandon has just told them. Donna wants to know if Brandon has told Kelly about Brenda yet he tells her that he talk to Kelly earlier and has told her everything. Everybody lets Brandon know that they are there for him and that they will do anything they can to help.  
  
Later in Brenda's hospital room Dylan is still sitting by Brenda's bed emotionally drained after talking to her. He hadn't expected to break down the way he had he known coming to see her would be hard, but he didn't know how hard it would be and when he saw her he just lost it. He had wanted to be strong for her but seeing her again had brought all the feelings he had been trying to deny to the surface. As Dylan remembers weeks after the accident before he left and returned to California. It was hard dealing with everything alone in London after the accident. Nobody there cared what happened to Brenda the doctor's performed surgery on her but they never gave any hope of any sort of recovery and pretty much gave up on her. The cops didn't do much to find the guy reasonable for putting Brenda in the coma, and the people they hung out with in London didn't even come by to see Brenda after the accident. It all got to much for Dylan to deal with alone so he left he was still reeling from the accident or he would have thought to have Brenda transferred back to California himself. As he realizes that he isn't alone in this anymore that Brandon is right when he said in his message that the people that really care about Brenda are here in California and that no matter what they will always be there for each other their true friends are the ones that have been there for each other at different times and no matter how long they have been apart or where they are or have been will always be there for one other no matter what.  
  
Needing sometime to pull himself together Dylan gets up and promises Brenda that he will be back later. As he is leaving Brenda's room Dylan runs into Kelly who is still out in the hall. As they come face to face neither can deny the truth no longer and they both know that it's over for good. Not knowing what to say Kelly tells Dylan that they need to talk and Dylan agrees. Kelly admits that she knows the truth she tells him that Brandon told her and wants to know why Dylan told her that it was over between him and Brenda when it's clearly not. Dylan tells Kelly that he never wanted to hurt her but that he thought that he could put what had happened in the past and move on with his life but now he knows that he can't.  
  
He tells Kelly that no matter how much they may have wants things to work between them it never has and never will. While they don't know why things didn't work between them they both realize that it just wasn't meant to be and that they can't continue to try to make things work between them when it hasn't work in the past, because if they continue to try they will only wind up hating each other and neither of them want that they have been friends for to long to risk losing their friendship. Kelly tells Dylan that he is right, and she also tells him that what happened between them back in high school never should have happened because she knew how Dylan always felt about Brenda.  
  
But she let it happen because she was afraid that she would lose his friendship and wouldn't be apart of his life anymore, she also felt like things were starting to change between them and that they were drifting apart and she thought that by becoming more than friends would solve the problem but it didn't it only made it worse. Kelly also tells Dylan that by them becoming involved almost cost her the one thing she was afraid of losing his friendship and that the one thing she doesn't want to happen.  
  
Dylan tells Kelly that things were changing between them back then because they were growing up and they were becoming to dependent on each other and that wasn't good for either one of them. He tells her that when they were younger all they had was each other and they thought that they would never have anyone else. They thought that no one would ever love them but they also made a pact to never become involved with each other because they didn't want to make the same mistake that their parents made and that no matter what to always remain friends. And they also promised that they would never fall in love with anyone who wouldn't accept their friendship or who didn't except them for who they are their past and all.  
  
But then when they got into high school things changed and Brandon and Brenda come into their lives and changed everything. Dylan tells Kelly that while he cared about her he fell in love with Brenda because she was everything he ever wanted and never thought that he would ever find. He also tells Kelly that when she was dating Brandon in collage he felt the same way she did when they were in high school. Dylan then tells Kelly that no matter what happens in their lives they will always be friends and always be apart of each others lives. He then says that most people wouldn't understand his and Kelly's friendship or they wouldn't expect them for who they are or their past, but he says that Brandon and Brenda were the only ones that ever have or ever will no matter what.  
  
While they both know they have made mistakes they also know that they will never make the same mistakes again because they know that the choices they made in the past have been bad and they only made those mistakes out of fear. After telling her that he is going to get something to eat Kelly starts to go into Brenda's room.  
  
Will her friend's be able to bring Brenda out of her coma? Find out in Ch 4 


	4. A Twist of Fate

When Brenda comes out of her coma will she remember who she is or her life before the accident?  
  
Ch 4 A Twist of Fate  
  
As Kelly is getting ready to enter Brenda's room she thinks she hears a noise but then she decides that she just imanged it and goes into Brenda's room. While out in the hall around the corner a figure is standing releived that he didn't get discovered although he wishes that he could get into Brenda's room. It was so much easier when she was in London and didn't have people hanging  
  
around all the timed. Why did her brother have to have her moved back here where she would be near Dylan. The unknow figure can't help but wish McKay would just stay out of the picture. Just when he thought that he had the chance to get in to see her after Dylan left Kelly had to show up.  
  
Meanwhile back in Brenda's room Kelly is talking to Brenda about the past she is tell her that she wishes that she could change what happened in the past but she knows that she can't. Kelly can't help but think that if she hadn't taken Dylan away from Brenda back in highschool that things might have been different. Kelly tells Brenda that she misses her and she also tells her that Dylan needs her. Kelly tells Brenda that ever since Dylan has been back in Califorina that he has been impossable to deal with. Kelly says that she thought at one time that she could deal with Dylan but she was wrong. Kelly tells Brenda that she has been the only that has ever been able to deal with Dylan's moods. She also tells Brenda that the only time that Dylan has ever been truly happy was when he was with her. As Kelly is talking to Brenda the nurse comes in and tells Kelly that visiting hours are over.  
  
As Kelly is leaving Brenda's room the unknow figure watches as she leaves then heads for Brenda's room. As he is about to enter the room the nurse comes out and tells the guy that he has to leave that visiting hours are over. The unknow guy lies to the nurse claming to be Brenda's husband think that they will bend the rules, but the nurse tells him that she dosn't care who he is there are no exceptions to the rules and tells him to come back tommarrow. As he is leaving thinking to himself that he will return tomarrow before Dylan dose that he has to get to Brenda before Dylan dose because she dosn't belong with him she belongs with me. The guy hates Dylan and he believes that if Dylan hadn't come between them then they would be together. He vows to reach Brenda before Dylan dose, he is thinking back to London and what happened 4 years earilier he hadn't meant for it to happen he hadn't even seen her he had been upset and had been drinking but he hadn't been drunk at least that is what he told himself. And when he had relized that he had hit something he went back to see what it was and when he got close to the accident scene he saw that he had hit Brenda and he ran.  
  
If he were really honest with himself he would admit that he was close to not only being drunk but also high when he hit Brenda. But like always he justfied it by blamming Dylan, he could never blam Brenda and he wouldn't accept that she would never love him eventhough she has told him several times that she would never love him. His father had told him after making sure that he would never be charged with the hit and run that he had to stay away from Brenda but he couldn't. His father had told him that he had to drop his obsession with Brenda, but the guy clamed that he loved her. All he wanted was a chance to prove to her that he was the right man for her and not Dylan.  
  
The next morining at the Walsh house Brandon is in the kitchen with Steve and Janet when their is a knock on the door. Brandon gets up and goes to ansewer the door and finds Kelly standing there. Kelly tells Brandon that she needs to talk to him. After she comes in and closes the door they go into the living room to talk. Brandon wants to know what she wants to talk to him about and Kelly tells him that after he left her apartment last night that she went to the hospital and saw Brenda. She says that after he first told her about Brenda' s accident she did want to beleive that it had happen but then she saw the piece of paper that he had left on the table and went to hopital.  
  
She tells him that she understands why he didn't tell her about Brenda four years ago because he had just found out and did want to accept the fact that his sister might live the rest of her life that way. Kelly also tells him that seeing Brenda that way has made her admit a lot of things about her life that she just wishes that she could forget. She also admits that she has missed him and asks Brandon it there is a chance for them. Brandon asks her what about Dylan. Steve had told Brandon that Kelly and Dylan had been seeing each other for the last year. Kelly tells Brandon that it's over between her and Dylan she tells him that she has never really had Dylan she only thought she did. She says that Dylan always has and always will be in love with Brenda and she knows that know matter what happens nothing will ever change that. When Brandon asks how she knows that. Kelly tells Brandon that Dylan was at the hospital when she went to visit Brenda, and she over heard Dylan tell Brenda that she was the only women he would ever love. Kelly admits that at one time she wished that Dylan would love her the way he loved Brenda but she knows that he never has or never will. She also tells Brandon that she never should have let him go because he is the only one that has ever loved her the way that Dylan loves Brenda and she says that she still loves him.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital after making her rounds Andrea goes into Brenda's room and just stands there in shock she still can't beleive that any of this is happening. After Jesse died Andrea had taken the job offter in Califorina that she had just received because not only were her friends all here but she wanted Hannah to be able to be around her grandparents and she needed someone to watch Hannah when she wasn't in school while Andrea worked. Also she was never very close to anyone in Connecticut she always felt like she didn't belong there she never felt that way in Califorina. She can't beleive that six months after losing Jesse that she could lose one of her friends even if they haven't seen each other in years thay had keep in touch before Brenda's accident. Andrea can't help but wonder if she would even be friends with any of the others if it weren't for Brandon and Brenda. Before Brandon and Brenda moved to Califoria Andrea never even talked to any of the others before. Andrea wonders how two twins from Minnesota could  
  
change everybody lives the way the have. Andrea dosn't know how they did but they did. When she thinks of how different all of them were back in high school she knows that if it weren't for the Walsh twins then everybody lifes would be different. As Andrea is standing there looking over at Brenda she see Dylan sitting there. Andrea can't help but think how different Dylan is with Brenda then he is with any other women he has ever been with except for the short time he was with Toni and even than he didn't act the same even if he had loved her. When he was with Brenda he had look happy and he had accually been happy. But seeing him sitting there now he only looked lost.  
  
Outside of Brenda's hospital room the mystourious figure is wating around the corner for his chance to get in to see Brenda. He can't beleive that he hadn't made it there before Dylan did. As he was wating for Dylan to leave then Andrea showed up and went into Brenda's room. The guy starts to wonder if he will ever get a chance to get in to see Brenda when Steve, David, Donna, Brandon, and Kelly show up outside of Brenda room. The guy decides to hide around the corner and stay out of sight until everybody leaves. And he decides that he has to find a way to get Dylan out of his way once and for all. As he vows to himself that he won't let Dylan come between him and Brenda again.  
  
Back in Brenda's room Andrea notices how exhausted Dylan looks and goes over to if he is doing ok. When Andrea asks Dylan how he is doing, Dylan wants to tell Andrea that he is doing fine but he is tired of all the lies. He is tired of lying to his friends and to himself and he is also tired of pretending that everything is alright when it isn't and he dosn't know if it ever will be. For the first time since the accident Dylan admits to someone how hard dealing with Brenda's accident has been and how alone he feels without her. Dylan tells Andrea that the hardest thing about dealing with all this is not knowing if Brenda will ever come out of the coma and he dosn't know if can live the rest of his life this way. Not really being able to be with Brenda and not being able to let go either. Dylan admits that he tried to move on with his life without Brenda but that he can't. He also admits that he can't image his life without her but he dosn't know if he will ever have the life he wants with her either because she might never come out of the coma. As Dylan is talking to Andrea, Steve, David, Donna, Kelly, and Brandon come into the room.  
  
When Dylan sees everybody come in he tells Andrea that he needs to talk to Brandon. Dylan hasn't talked to Brandon since he left London and Dylan hasn't seen him since Dylan left Calforina after Toni died or since Brandon came back. As the rest of the gang start talking to Brenda about the past and how their lives have changed, Brandon and Dylan go out in the hall to talk. As they are talking the mysterious man is still in the shadows listening in on their conversation. Dylan tells Brandon that after he left Califorina after Toni died that he never thought that he would ever love anyone ever again and he had been close several times to turning to drugs or alchol after losing Toni and he almost did and he would have had he not run into Brenda in London when he did, and he admits to Brandon that after Brenda accident and his return to Califorina that he returned to both drinking and drugs. He tells Brandon that at first he just started drinking again trying to block out the images of the accident so that he could get some sleep and when that didn't work he turned back to drugs but that didn't help either. He also tells Brandon how angry he is that while Brenda is lying in a coma that the guy that put her in the coma is running around out there somewhere free when he should be behind bars for what he did. Dylan also says that if he ever finds out who is resoniable for putting Brenda in the coma he will make them pay. Brandon tells Dylan that he knows how Dylan fells because he wants to go after the guy himself and make him pay for what he has done but that buy going after the guy won't do anyone any good. Dylan knows that Brandon but he can't help the way he feels. As they go back into Brenda's room the mystourious guy decides that he has to come up with a way to get Dylan out of the way and soon. The guy thinks to himself that Dylan can never find out that he is the one responiable for Brenda's accident because if Dylan does find out the truth than he is dead and dosn't have a chance to get Brenda back. The guy decides to stand outside of Brenda's room to hear what is going on inside eventhough he risks getting seen. He decides that he will hide around the corner if he hears anyone coming.  
  
Back in Brenda's room as everybody takes turns talking to Brenda, she lays in her coma feeling like she is in a fog she hears people talking to her but she dosn't reconize any of their voices they are fading in and out. She hears someone say something about an accident was she in some sort of accident.  
  
Meanwhile the guy outside hears someone say that they have to get to work so he hides around the corner. When he sees everyone including Dylan come out of Brenda's room he thinks that they all are leaving, until Dylan turn around and reenters Brenda's room. After everyone else leaves the guy returns to were he was outside of Brenda's door. While inside Dylan is talking to Brenda when she starts to open her eyes. As Dylan continues to talk to her Brenda comes out of the coma, but she dosn't know who she is or who Dylan is, were she is, or what has happened to her. As Dylan goes to get the doctor the guy outside almost gets caught going around the corner, but he will take the risk once more as Dylan and the doctor go into Brenda's room. He has to see if he is right about Branda's condition is really what he thinks it is.  
  
After he is done examining Brenda's he tells Dylan that she has amnesia. The doctor tells Dylan that it isn't uncommon for patiences to experiance amnesia after the type of major injury to the brain that Brenda has, and no one really know what causes it. He says that it could be caused from the trama from the accident, or from shock, or could even be from seeing the person face who hit her when it happened. He tells Dylan that he dosn't think that it will be permanent. As the doctor leaves the room the guy outside the door ducks back around the corner again thinking that if he has anything to say about it Brenda will never remember what happened and then the guy will be able to convince her that she belongs with him.  
  
Meanwhile in Brenda room Dylan dosn't really know what to say to Brenda when she starts asking him alot questions about what happened. He dosen't want to lie to her but he dosn't want to frighten her either. Not knowing how she will react Dylan tells her as gently as possiable about the accident that put her the coma. Brenda is in shock when she finds out that she has been in a coma for 4 years, but she also sees the pain and sadness in Dylan's eyes and wishes that she could make it stop. She is confused by her feelings for him and wonders why she is so drawn to someone she thinks that she dosn't know.  
  
Ch 5 Find who the mystourious guy is and Brenda will continue to be confused by her feelings for Dylan 


	5. Confusion

Is the mystery man someone from Brenda and Dylan past in California or is he someone that Brenda was involved with in London? And Brenda continues to be confused by her feelings for Dylan. Please Review  
  
Ch 5 Confusion  
  
Lather that day at the hospital in her room Brenda is trying to deal with what she has just been told and her confusing feelings about Dylan who would be back at anytime. Dylan had left the room to go and make a phone call after telling Brenda that he was going to call her brother. Brenda is having a hard time dealing with the fact that she has lost 4 year out of her life but she thinks that it may as will be her whole life because she doesn't remember anything anyway. Dylan had told her that the doctor said that her memory should return but she wants to know when and she wants to know why she feels such a strong connection to Dylan when she doesn't even recognize him when she looks at him. Brenda wants her memory back she hates not being able to remember her own life. Brenda hears someone enter her room and when looks up she see the mysterious guy standing there. He had come into her room after he had seen Dylan leave. Brenda wants to know who he is and what he wants. The guy lies to Brenda telling her that he is her husband. Brenda doesn't recognize him and she doesn't see a ring on her finger and she gets the feeling that he can't be trusted. She also gets the feeling that she has seen him somewhere before but she doesn't know where if only she could remember. When he starts telling her that she shouldn't trust Dylan because he is lying to her. Brenda becomes upset and demands that he leave.  
  
Meanwhile down the hall Dylan is on the phone talking to Brandon he tells him that Brenda has finally come out of her coma, but that she doesn't remember anything about the accident or her life. Dylan tells Brandon what the doctor said.  
  
At the Walsh house Brandon hangs up the phone and goes into the living room where Kelly, David, Donna, Steve, Janet and Andrea are. When Kelly asks who was on the phone Brandon tells everybody that it was Dylan and he tells them what Dylan told him. After David, Donna, and Andrea leave. Steve and Janet tell Brandon that they have started looking for a place of their owe. Brandon tells them that they don't have to rush. Steve tells Brandon that if Brenda is out of her coma that it probability won't be long before she is released from the hospital and if they are still there where will Brenda go when she is released. Brandon realizes that Steve is right and he thinks that if she is where she once spent so much time that maybe it will help to bring her memory back.  
  
Back at the hospital in Brenda becomes even more upset when the guy ignores her demands and continues to telling Brenda lies about Dylan by twisting the truth around. The guy tries to tell Brenda that Dylan is trying to come between them. He tries telling her that Dylan is also married and that he is the one reasonable for her accident. Brenda refuses to believe him and against demands that he leave and never come back. Even if she can't remember Brenda doesn't think that she would ever get involved with someone who is married. When a nurse hears what is going on in Brenda's room she goes into the room to see what is happening. Seeing that the guy is upsetting Brenda the nurse tells him that she won't have him upsetting the patience and tells him that he will have to leave. Dylan who also head what was going on recgeonizes the guy's voice and waits until he comes out of the room.  
  
When the guy comes out of Brenda's room he runs right into Dylan. Dylan tells the guy that Brenda has made it clear that she doesn't want him around and if he thinks that he can use Brenda's accident to get her back he better think again. Dylan tells the guy that if he ever caches the guy anywhere near Brenda again the he will have to answer to him. After the nurse leaves Brenda's room Dylan enters. While the guy outside decides that Dylan is a bigger problem then he first though and he decides that he has to come up with another plan to get Dylan out of the way. As he promises that he will get revenge against Dylan once and for all. The guy blames Dylan for Brenda not wanting to be with him he wouldn't accept the he is the one that lost Brenda because of the way he treated her years ago. He recalls when Brenda ended things with him for good. He had got angry at her for what had happen but he didn't think that she would end thing between them for good. After their fight and he had calmed down and relizised that she had only made a mistake he had tried to call her but she wouldn't talk to him. He wouldn't beg her to take him back so he tried to forget her but he couldn't. When he had run into in London when he was there on business he realized that he hadn't gotten over her like he thought. When he tried to apologize for what had happened in the past she told him that she couldn't trust him ever again and that she didn't love him. She also told him that the way he acted scared her and that she was also involved with someone that she was very much in love with. When he found out that she was involved with Dylan he had lost it. He never understood how she could love and trust Dylan after everything he had done, but she wasn't will to give him a second chance.  
  
Back in Brenda's room Brenda is still upset with what the mysterious guy told her about Dylan. She doesn't know why she is so afraid of the guy that just left yet she would trust Dylan with her life and she wants to know why that other guy hates Dylan so much that he has to lie. Brenda wants answers she wants to believe that the guy was lying to her but she doesn't really know because she can't remember. When Dylan goes over to sit by Brenda's bed he can see that she is upset. Dylan asks Brenda what is wrong and she tells him what that guy said and she wants to know who he is. Because he doesn't want to upset her further Dylan hesitates when Brenda wants the truth about the guy and what he said about Dylan. When Brenda press Dylan for the truth he starts by telling her that the guy's name is Stuart Carson and he tells her that she was once engaged to him and almost married him when she was a freshman in collage. When Brenda asks how she met Stuart. Dylan tells her that her father set her up with Stuart. He then tells her about their relationship.  
  
Dylan tells Brenda that they met when they were juniors in high school after her family moved to California. He tells her that because of problems that she was having with her father they evidently broke up. Dylan knows that now that he has started that he has to tell Brenda everything about their past including all the mistakes he made and what happened with Kelly. Dylan tells Brenda that when she was sent to Paris by her parents because her father thought that they were getting to close he made a big mistake that he regents and that he wishes that it never would have happened. When Brenda wants to know what he is talking about, Dylan tells her everything that happened between him and Kelly the summer Brenda was in Paris and what happened after she returned. He tells her when he was forced to choose between her and Kelly that he choose Kelly because he knew that his relationship with Kelly would go nowhere and that at that time in their lives that Brenda's father wouldn't let them be together and he thought that he would evidently get over her but he never has and never will. Dylan then tells Brenda that after their first year in collage she moved to London. Dylan then tells Brenda that while he at one time was married that it didn't last because his wife was killed soon after their wedding. Dylan then tells Brenda that had it not been for her that he doesn't know what his life would have been like. He tells her that after Toni died he didn't care about anything until he ran into her in London. Dylan tells Brenda that she is the only thing that matters in his life and that Stuart can't accept the fact that thing are over between him and Brenda and he blames Dylan because Brenda choose Dylan over Stuart when he wanted Brenda back in London. When Brenda asks Dylan who hit her he admits that he doesn't know because the guy was never caught. Brenda begins to wonder if she saw who hit her before the accident happened.  
  
Ch 6 Stuart obsession with Brenda continues as he continues to scheme against Dylan. Brenda is released from the hospital and begins spending more time with Dylan.  
  
Note if the show would have been right Dylan and Brenda would have started dating their sophomore year but for this story I went with what the show said even if they were wrong. Either they started dating their sophomore year or else everybody flunked their junior year at least that is how I see it. 


	6. Going Home

Stuart continues trying to come between Dylan and Brenda. And after she is released from the hospital Brenda starts spending more time with Dylan.  
  
Ch 6 Going Home  
  
Lather that night after visiting hours are over and Dylan leaves Brenda can't stop thinking about what Dylan told her about their relationship and about Stuart. Brenda wishes that Stuart would just leave her alone but she gets the feeling that he won't. She gets the feeling that he isn't about to give up without a fight and she doesn't like it. She doesn't want him around all she wants is to get out of the hospital and get her life back. Brenda is hoping that once she is out of the hospital and she is able to spend more time with Dylan that her memory will return. As Brenda starts to think about Dylan she realizes that she wants to spend more time with him in spite of what he told her about their past. Brenda can't help but wonder what her life was like and what it would be like now had the accident never have happened. She wishes that the accident never would have happened she wants to know way she can't remember what happened the night of the accident and she wishes that the person responsible were behind bars where they belong. As Brenda is thinking about everything that has happened the doctor comes in and tells Brenda that she is going to be released from the hospital in a couple of days. Although Brenda wants to get out of the hospital she has no idea where she is going to go or where she is going to live. Brenda panics at the thought that she could run into Stuart anywhere at anytime and she is afraid that she will never be safe from him. Brenda wishes that she knew why she is so afraid of Stuart.  
  
Meanwhile Stuart who had been listening outside of Brenda's door when the doctor told her that she is being released from the hospital is a couple of days he comes up with another idea if he can't get Brenda to listen to him about Dylan then she will just have to find out the truth for herself when she see with her own eyes that Dylan is not to be trusted. As Stuart heads out of the hospital to put what he thinks is a brilliant plan into action.  
  
Lather at Kelly's apartment Kelly is just hanging up the phone when she hears a knock on the door and goes to answers it. She is shocked when she opens the door and sees Stuart. Kelly becomes suspicious when Stuart starts questioning her about her relationship with Dylan. Kelly informs Stuart that her relationship with Dylan is none of his business and wants to know why he even cares. Stuart tells Kelly that he wants Dylan out of Brenda's life and he wants Kelly to keep Dylan away from Brenda. Kelly coldly informs Stuart that she will not be used by him to come between Dylan and Brenda. She tells him that she has accepted the fact that Dylan and Brenda belong together and that it would be wise for him to also accepted the fact that Brenda belongs with Dylan. She also informs him that nothing and nobody has ever been able to keep Dylan and Brenda apart and that nothing and nobody ever will. Before she closes the door in his face Kelly informs Stuart that if he is smart that he will leave Brenda alone or else he will be sorry because she knows that Dylan will never let Brenda go and that if he doesn't leave than she will tell Dylan what he is up to.  
  
After he leaves Stuart vows that he will not stop until he finds a way to get Dylan out of Brenda's life one way or another. If Kelly won't help him than he will just have to come up with a way to get Dylan out of the picture for good.  
  
Two days lather sometime in the late afternoon  
  
At the Walsh house while everybody is waiting for Brenda to come home Kelly tells Brandon about the visit that she received form Stuart two nights before. She tells Brandon that she thinks that Dylan should know what is going on but she doesn't know if now is such a good time to tell him but that she got the feeling that Stuart is not about to give up on his plans to get Brenda back. Brandon tells Kelly that he agrees with her that now is not the best time to tell Dylan what is going on but he also agrees that Dylan should know what is going on. Kelly deices that she is going to tell Dylan what is happening the first chance she gets. She also not sure what Brenda was told about the past or how she will react to seeing her. Kelly doesn't want to say or do anything that will upset Brenda, but she doesn't want Stuart to cause any trouble either.  
  
Meanwhile outside Dylan and Brenda and sitting in Dylan's car as Stuart is watching them from his car down the street. As Stuart is waiting to put his next plan into action if only Dylan would leave so that Brenda would be alone, but no ever since she was released from the hospital earlier that day the two of them have been together and now everybody else is around. Stuart had been following them around all day he had lost them a few times because he was trying to keep from being spotted by Dylan. But when he had found them this last time they were at the Walsh house. As Stuart is sitting in his car fuming he can't see way Brenda can't see the truth about Dylan and why she can't see that he is not the one she belongs with. Back at Dylan's car Brenda is apprehensive about going inside. She doesn't know what she is going to handle seeing a bunch of people that she is suppose to know, but she won't even recognize. Picking up on Brenda's uneasiness Dylan reassures her that nobody expects her to remember and that they won't pressure her to remember anything that she is not ready to remember. He tells her that everybody inside knows the situation and that they all care about her.  
  
When Dylan asks Brenda if she is ready to go inside Brenda tells him that she needs just a little more time before going inside. Brenda wonders if made she is just putting to much pressure on herself to remember or maybe she just doesn't want this day to end because that would mean that Dylan would go home and she doesn't want him to. She panic's every time he leaves she is afraid that Stuart will show up again and she feels safe when Dylan is around. Only now she is more paniced than she was in the hospital because while she was in the hospital when visiting hour were over at least she knew that Stuart would not show up after Dylan left, but now he can show up at anytime when she is alone and that completely terrifies her because she doesn't know what he will do. As Brenda thoughts turn to Dylan she thinks about the day just spent together.  
  
Earlier that morning just before she was released from the hospital Dylan came by to take home but instead of going home Brenda wanted Dylan to take to the place that they use to spend time together hoping that something would help bring back her memory but it hadn't. Dylan had taken her to the Peach Pit where they had hung out after school, they had went for a walk on the beach, and after driving around town for awhile Dylan taking to the spot that over looked the city. While they were sitting there talk Brenda had told Dylan about her fear of not only Stuart but also about her fear of never remembering her life before the accident. She is afraid that something happened before or at the time of accident that made her block out the memories of the accident and her life before and she is afraid that what ever happened the day of the accident was to painful so she blocked it out. Brenda tells Dylan that ever since she came out the coma that she has been waking up from dreams that she can't remember and she has a feeling that they have something to do with what happen at or around the time of the accident 4 years ago.  
  
Dylan told Brenda if the dreams have anything to do with the accident that Brenda will remember in time that she can't force her memory to come back. As they were talking Brenda can't stop thinking of how sweet caring and sexy Dylan is and wishing that he would kiss her. She can see that he is just as attracted to her as she is to him. Dylan admits to Brenda that he is attracted to her but that he doesn't want to presser her into anything and he thinks that they should take things slowly. After their talk Dylan had taken Brenda home. Although they are going to take thing Brenda can't help but wish that Dylan would have kissed her anyway. As they are sitting in Dylan car Brenda tells Dylan that she is ready to go inside.  
  
Ch 7 Brenda and Dylan continue to get closer as they continue to fight there attraction for each other. Stuart refuses to give up on Brenda. And Kelly warns Dylan about Stuart plans. 


	7. Remember Me

As the gang try to help Brenda recall the past Stuart refuses to give up on Brenda. Also Brenda and Dylan continue to get closer they also continue to fight their attraction to each other.  
  
Ch 7 Remember Me  
  
Inside the Walsh house nobody knows what to say to Brenda when she walks in with Dylan. Brandon can see that his sister doesn't recognize anybody, so after he tells that he is her brother he tells her who everybody else is. Brandon tell Brenda that she went to high school with everybody in the room with the exception of Janet who she has never met. After seeing Brenda, Donna has second thoughts about showing her their high school yearbook and she try's to hide it, but it is to late Brenda has already seen it in her hand. Since Brenda wants to see it Donna and Andrea sit down with her as she looks thought the yearbook. Seeing the Brenda is busy Kelly sees her chance to tell Dylan about Stuart's visit and to see what Brenda knows about their past together.  
  
Kelly tells Dylan that she needs to talk to him alone for a few minutes, so that go out into the hall. When Dylan asks Kelly what she wants to talk to him about. She tells him about the visit that she received from Stuart a couple of nights ago and she wants to know what Brenda knows about their past together. Dylan tells her that he caught Stuart coming out of Brenda's hospital room a couple days before and he has warned him that he had better stay away from Brenda. Kelly tells him that apparently Stuart is not going to listen otherwise he would not have shown up at her place to try to get Kelly to come between him and Brenda. Kelly then ask Dylan if Brenda knows anything about their past. Dylan tells her that after he warned Stuart that he had better stay away from Brenda he told Brenda everything that had happened in their past. He tells her that after what Stuart try pulling at the hospital he had to tell Brenda everything because she had been upset and was asking a lot of questions and he couldn't risk Stuart pulling another stunt like that. Kelly tells Dylan that Stuart isn't about to give up and she thought that Dylan should be aware of what is going on. Dylan thanks Kelly for warning him about Stuart as they head back into the living room.  
  
Back in the living room as Brenda is looking through the year book she sees pictures of her and Dylan together but she doesn't remember anything. She can't help but wish that she could remember and she can tell that her not remembering is hurting Dylan even though he tries to hide it. Brenda hates seeing the pain in his eye every time she looks at him. Seeing that Brenda is getting upset Donna tells her that she didn't mean for her to get upset she was only trying to help. Brenda tells Donna that she doesn't blame her. And she tells her that she wants her life back and she sometimes feels like that will never happen. Donna tells Brenda maybe she shouldn't try so hard. Brenda tells her that Dylan told her the same thing and she can't stand seeing the pain in Dylan eyes.  
  
Dylan who has just come back into the room over hears Brenda's conversation with Donna and realizes that even if she can't remember their past she can still pick up on what he is feeling just by looking at him. He feels guilty for unintentionally making Brenda feel like she has to get her memory back when he hadn't meant to. Because he hadn't want to put any presser on her he tried to hide what he was really feeling. He thought that he was hiding his feeling from her pretty well he had no idea until now that she had pickup on his feelings. Although he should have because from the time he first met her she could always pick up on his feelings and that has always baffled him not even her lack of memory has changed that. As everyone else is leaving Dylan goes over to talk to Brenda.  
  
Dylan tells Brenda that he over heard her conversation with Donna. He tells her that he knows that she feels like she has to get her memory back because of him. He says that she shouldn't feel like she has to get her memory just for him and he tells her not to balm herself for what happened because she isn't responsible for the accident. Brenda can't help but feel like she is to blame because if she hadn't been hit by that car then they would be together and happy. After telling Brenda that the only person to blame for the accident is the drunk driver who hit her, Dylan then tells her that he didn't mean to make her feel pressured to remember their past together. Brenda tells Dylan that he didn't she tells him that he just doesn't hide his real feelings very well. Dylan tells Brenda that he never could hide his real feelings from her. He tells her that she could always see what he was thinking and feeling. Brenda is starting to get to Dylan who for a moment is very tempted to take Brenda into his arms and kiss her, but instead he tells Brenda that it is getting late and he had better leave.  
  
On his way back to his empty and lonely hotel room Dylan can't stop thinking about Brenda. He can't get that look of disappointment that he saw in Brenda eyes when he left out of his mind. He knows that she saw how much he wanted to kiss her in his eyes and he also knows that she also picked up on how he was feeling. Dylan doesn't know how much longer he will be able to hold out. He knows that once he kisses her that it won't stop there, he knows where kissing Brenda will lead and he is not so sure that she will be able to handle that right now. He knows how intense their relationship always has been and he is afraid that if he made love to her right now that it would fighting her off and that not what he wants to do. But it's driving him crazy because he wants and needs Brenda so dame much. And even though he has been with other women since he returned to California there has always been a void that no one has been able to fill and being with those other women only made things worse. Dylan releases that taking things slowly with Brenda will be a whole lot harder then he first thought it will be close to impossible. Because when Brenda was in the coma Dylan was only going though the motions of living. Brenda is to only one who has ever made him feel fully alive and with out her he feels dead inside and he wants to sure that Brenda will be able to handle it when they do make love. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he frightened Brenda off.  
  
One Week Lather  
  
Over the past week ever since she has been released from the hospital Brenda has been spending most of her time with Dylan. While Stuart has been calling and sending Brenda unwanted gifts. And anytime Dylan and Brenda go anyplace Stuart follows them.  
  
One night at the After Dark Dylan and Brenda are getting ready to leave when Dylan gets called to his office to answer a phone call. After telling Brenda that he will met her at the car he gives her the keys and goes to answer the call. Brenda heads for the car Stuart sees her coming and gets out of his car and stops Brenda. She try's to turn around and head back for the club but Stuart grabs her by the arm but she pulls free. A drunken Stuart wants to know why she won't take any of his phone calls and why she returned all his gifts. Brenda coldly informs him that she wants nothing to do with him and the only thing she wants from him is for him to go away and leave her alone. Stuart tells her that he can't do that because she belongs with him and he is going to make her realizes that. When Stuart try's to kissing her Brenda slaps him across the face. A angry Stuart grabs Brenda and pushes her up against the building telling her that she will pay for that. As Brenda is screaming for for Stuart to take his hands off of her Dylan come out of the After Dark and grabs Stuart from behind demanding that he let Brenda go. When Stuart doesn't release his grip on Brenda. Dylan twists his arm Stuart says that he will call the police and have him arrested for assault. Stuart backs down when Dylan says that if he don't leave town and stay gone that he will have him arrested for stalking, harassment amongst other things. Stuart heads back to his car but he has no intention of leaving town and he will make Dylan pay for what just happened. While Dylan takes Brenda home.  
  
Ch 8 Dylan and Brenda give into their feelings for each other and Stuart continues to terrorize Brenda. Please Review 


	8. Can't Fight The Feeling

Stuart continues to terrorize Brenda. While Dylan and Brenda give into their feelings for each other.  
  
Ch 8 Can't Fight the Feeling  
  
On the way home from the After Dark Brenda doesn't say much of anything she can't help but think what could have happened earlier outside the After Dark if Dylan hadn't come out when he did. When Stuart had her trap she had gotten the feeling that he doesn't want her to remember her past and that he will do anything to keep her from remembering. And she can't forget the dream that she been having ever since she came out of the coma. She is beginning to wonder if it's all really just a dream or if it really did happen or if she is just afraid of it happening. The only thing that she can remember from that dream is waking up and being completely terrified of some unknown figure. And anytime that Stuart is around he sets off those feelings of panic in her.  
  
Meanwhile as Stuart is following Dylan and Brenda back to Brenda's house he gets a call on his cell phone the person on the other end wants to know if Stuart has taken care of their problem yet. Stuart informs the other person that Brenda doesn't remember anything from that night in London and Stuart intends to keep it that way. After he tells the person that he has everything under control and that if Brenda remembers what happened that night then they will both wind up in jail. Stuart doesn't want to go to jail anymore than the person on the other end of the phone wants to go back to jail. After he hangs up his cell phone Stuart is more determined than ever to make sure that Brenda doesn't remember the past he doesn't want to hurt her but he will do what ever he has to do to keep her from remembering what happened that night. And right now Dylan is his biggest threat he has to find a way to get Dylan out of the way. Stuart is afraid that the more time that Brenda spends with Dylan the more likely she is to start remembering the past. And once that happens she will remember what happened that night London before he had hit her with the car.  
  
At the Walsh house Brandon tells Kelly that he has just gotten off the phone with his boss and that he wants Brandon to go out of town on assignment, but Brandon isn't so sure that now is the best time to be leaving town with everything that is going on with Brenda. So he told his boss that he would let him know if he would take the assignment. Brandon knows what this assignment would mean for his career, but he doesn't like the idea of leaving Brenda alone in the house with Stuart on the loose when she is so vulnerable. Brandon doesn't like or trust Stuart and he doesn't know what he will try to pull next when it come to his sister. Brandon has to give his boss an answer about the assignment soon. Kelly thinks that Brandon is being just a bit too over protective of his sister. Ever since Brenda has been home from the hospital Brandon has put his career on hold and the only time Brenda is out of his sight is when she is with Dylan. Kelly tells Brandon that she knows that he is worried about Brenda, but that Brandon can't turn down an assignment that he may one day wished he had taken. She tells him that as far as Brenda goes she spends most of her time with Dylan anyway and that if there is any trouble with Stuart all Brenda has to do is to call Dylan.  
  
Brandon tells Kelly that he can't help but be worried about Brenda, especially because of the nightmares she has been having and can't remember but she has been waken up from screaming. He also thinks that Brenda's nightmares are somehow connected to Stuart and he wishes that he new how. And he can't help but feel like he should have somehow been able to protect Brenda. While they were growing up Brandon had always been able to protect Brenda and it really bothers him that he wasn't able to keep anything bad from happening to his sister. He also irritated that he can't do anything to help Brenda regain her memory. Kelly tells Brandon that there is no way he could have know that anything was going to happen to Brenda. And even if he did know that something was going to happen that he couldn't have done anything to prevent it anyway because he wasn't there when the accident happened. She also tells him that Dylan was there and that he had no was of knowing or preventing the accident from happing either. As Brandon and Kelly are talking they don't realize that Dylan and Brenda have returned and that they overheard part of their conversation.  
  
Before going into the living room Brenda tells Dylan that she doesn't want Brandon to know about what happened with Stuart earlier she doesn't want to give Brandon another reason to worry about her or to put his career on hold. After Dylan agrees not to tell Brandon what happened they go into the living room. When Brandon sees that Dylan and Brenda have come into the room he tries to change the subject, but Brenda tells him that she already overheard what Brandon and Kelly were talking about. Brenda tells her brother that she doesn't want him putting his career on hold just because of her and tells him that she will be fine in the house by herself while he is gone. Brandon is still hesitant about taking the assignment until Dylan agrees to stay at the Walsh house with Brenda while he is out of town. While Brandon goes to call his boss to tell him that he will take the assignment Dylan wonders how he is going to be able to stay in the same house with Brenda and not want to kiss her and make love to her when he is already having a hard time keeping his feeling for her under control. Dylan realizes that he will find out sooner then he thought when Brandon returns and tells Kelly, Dylan, and Brenda that he leaves on assignment tomorrow.  
  
Lather the next night at the Walsh house after Brandon is gone Dylan comes in from working on his motorcycle he goes upstairs to take a shower. While Dylan is in the shower Brenda is walking passed her room heading downstairs when her phone rings she turns around and goes into her room to answer it when she picks it up Stuart is on the other end. When Brenda realizes that it is Stuart on the other end she demands that he leave her alone or she will call the police. A deranged Stuart ignores what Brenda has just said and tells her that she has not seen the last of him. And that someday soon they will be together. Dylan who was just getting out of the shower when the phone rang comes out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He can see that Brenda is upset and asks her who is on the phone. When she tells him that it's Stuart, Dylan takes the phone to tell Stuart that if he better never call back aging but the minute that Stuart hears Dylan's voice he hangs up. Meanwhile after seeing Dylan walk out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, Brenda is thrown by an unexpected memory. She recalls the first time that she caught Dylan taken a shower after he had finished helping Brandon working on his car. At first when she had heard the shower she had thought that it was Brandon, until she yelled at him and then Dylan came out shower and stood in the bathroom doorway in just a towel. After Dylan hangs up the phone he can tell that Brenda is effected by the way that he is dress or not dressed as the case my be. After he apologies to Brenda for the way that he is dress he goes back into the bathroom to get dressed before Brenda can say anything.  
  
The rest of the evening Brenda is flustered and she can't get the image of Dylan standing in her bedroom with just a towel wrap around his waist out of her head. While Dylan is finding it harder and harder to fight the urge to just take Brenda in his arms and kiss her, but instead of giving in and doing what he has been longing to do Dylan tells Brenda that he is going to bed and he heads upstairs. Soon after that Brenda also goes upstairs to bed. For a very long time neither one of them can fall asleep. Not long after they both fall asleep Brenda wakes up from the nightmare she keeps having every night screaming. When Dylan hears Brenda's scream he gets up and goes into Brenda's room. Even though he knows what will happen if he touches her Dylan goes over and comforts a terrified Brenda. Dylan is about to tell Brenda what he heard her scream out just before she woke up until he realizes that Brenda doesn't remember the nightmares. Because he is afraid that if he tells her what he heard her scream it could do more damage then good. But he vows that if Stuart ever comes near Brenda again then he is dead. After Brenda calms down Dylan starts to get up to go back to Brandon's room, but is caught off guard when once again Brenda knows what Dylan is thinking and feeling. Brenda wants to know why Dylan pull away every time they start to get close when Brenda can clearly see that Dylan wants her just as much she wants him. While Dylan admits that he dose want her he isn't so sure that she will be able to handle it if they did make love because that is exactly what would happen if he gave into his feelings for her. Brenda tells Dylan that she isn't afraid of him or of her feelings for him. She tells Dylan that she trusts him and knows that he would never do anything to hurt her. When Brenda asks Dylan to stay with her Dylan is about to tell her that he doesn't think that it a very good idea, but he can't. Dylan can't fight his feelings for her any longer and he finally admits how much he wants to make love to her right this very minute. After Brenda tells Dylan that she wants him to she make love to her, so he dose.  
  
Ch 9 Brenda remembers more of her past but still can not remember what happened the night of the accident. And Stuart receives an unexpected visitor. 


	9. Bits and Pieces

Brenda remembers more of her past. While Stuart receives on unexpected visitor. And Dylan who has had enough of Stuart harassing Brenda decides to do something about it. Please Review!  
  
Ch 9 Bits and Pieces  
  
The next morning while they are having breakfast Dylan can't help but being worried about Brenda who has been quite all morning. When they had first woken up Brenda had been happy until the phone had rung and she heard Stuart's voice on the answering machine. After hearing the message from Stuart Dylan had called the police to report Stuart harassment but they told him that since Stuart hasn't actually done anything then there is nothing that they can do and they advised Dylan that if he doesn't want Stuart to keep call them and bothering his girlfriend then he should get the number changed. After finding out that the police weren't going to do anything about Stuart Brenda became even more frightened and upset. Dylan had deiced that he was feed up of Stuart's harassing Brenda and decide to do something about it if the police won't.  
  
While Brenda had been in the shower Dylan had thought about going after Stuart himself but he decided that it would not be worth it if he went to jail besides Dylan has been getting the feeling that Stuart is the one that belongs behind bars while he is not sure what for Dylan is determined to find out and make sure that Stuart goes to jail for what ever it is he did to Brenda that made her so afraid of him. And he can't stop thinking about what he heard Brenda screaming out in her sleep before she woke up the night before that had caused Dylan to become more suspicious of Stuart more than he already was. While he had wanted to go after Stuart Dylan had decided that if he did than he would be playing right into Stuart hands if he went after him. Dylan had figured that if he Stuart was making the phone calls deliberately to force Dylan to come after him knowing that the police would not do anything about when he call to report Stuart phone calls. But instead of falling for Stuart's little game Dylan instead made first made a phone call first to Kelly to see if she could come over and keep Brenda company while he is out on earn. After hanging up the phone from his first phone call Dylan than place the second call to his private investigator friend Joansey. While Dylan may find the guy a bit strange he knows that if anybody can find out what Stuart is hiding Joansey will, after all he did track down Kevin and Suzanne after they stole all his money. As Brenda is cleaning up the breakfast dishes the door bell rings. Before he goes to answer the door Dylan tells Brenda that is probably Kelly he tells her that he call Kelly and asked her to come over because he has to go out for a little while.  
  
Brenda panics when she hears that Dylan is going out. Dylan assures Brenda that everything is going to be all right and he promises her that he won't be gone long. While Dylan goes to answer the door Brenda wishes that Stuart would not have called and ruined the morning for her and Dylan. When they had first woken up they were about to make love again when the phone had rang and brought Brenda back to reality. When she was with Dylan last night it was the first time since she was released from the hospital that she didn't feel completely lost and for the first time she felt like she was finally starting to get her life back. Last night while they were making love Brenda had more brief memories of her life before the accident. Besides remembering the first time that she caught Dylan coming out of the shower, she also recalled the first time that Dylan kissed her and the first time that they ever made love. This morning when they had woken up Brenda had wishes that things could just stay the way they were last night just her and Dylan. But then Stuart had called and Brenda was remind of her problems and the fact that Stuart is still around harassing her. When she was with Dylan she was able to forget about everything but the two of them. And she got the feeling that Stuart is not about to let Brenda have any peace while Brenda wants Stuart out of her life forever. Brenda's thoughts are interrupted by Kelly and Donna who walk into the kitchen after Dylan let them in. Kelly had called Donna after Dylan had called and asked her to come over and stay with Brenda while he was out. Meanwhile Dylan heads to the Peach Pit to met Joansey. On his way to the Peach Pit Dylan can't help think about Stuart phone call earlier that morning. After Dylan had gotten off the phone from the police he had been really angry and even though about going after Stuart himself , but then he had realized that is exactly what Stuart expects him to do and he decided that he wasn't going to fall for Stuart games and so he had called Joansey. Fifteen minutes later Dylan arrives at the Peach Pit. As he enters the Peach Pit he see Joansey sitting in a booth and goes over and joins him. Joansey wants to know what Dylan wants from him since he hasn't heard from him in years in fact the last time was when Dylan had lost all his and he help Dylan and Val get it. When Joansey ask Dylan were Val is Dylan tells him that he didn't come here to talk about Val. He tells him that he what him to investigate a guy by the name of Stuart Carson. When Joansey asks him what for Dylan tells him that the guy is trouble and that he has been harassing his girlfriend and he wants it to stop. Dylan wants Joansey to find something on Stuart the will put him behind bars preferably for life. And he wants him to follow Stuart's every move. He tells him that he has to get going but that if he come up with anything to give him a call on his cell phone.  
  
Meanwhile as Dylan is leaving the Peach Pit Stuart is watching from across the street and sees that Dylan is leaving alone. Staurt had been heading over to the Walsh house but when he had seen Dylan's car parked outside the Peach Pit than he had parked across the street he had figured that he was to late and that Dylan and Brenda had already left the Walsh house so he had waited he had expected Brenda to be with Dylan but she wasn't. Stuart wants to know what Dylan is up too and why he was at the Peach Pit alone. He had been planning to show up at the Walsh house after he had gotten hung up on once again but he had been detained. As he was about to leave the apartment that he had rented after he had returned, he had received a unexpected visit from the guy that he had met while he had been in jail. Stuart had open the door to leave and he had found Collin standing out in the hall ready to knock on his door before he opened it. Stuart wanted to know what Collin is doing in town when he had told him that he had everything under control. Collin had told him that he was going to risk going back to jail just because Stuart can't keep his feelings for Brenda in check. And that he had told him that if he didn't take care of the problem today then Collin would do it himself. Ever since he had found out that Brenda was Brandon Walsh's twin sister Collin had been waiting for the chance to make Brandon pay for putting him in jail and what better way than by going after Walsh's sister. Stuart follows Dylan when he see him pulling out of the parking lot of the Peach Pit, but he is totally unaware of the car that is following him.  
  
Meanwhile on his way back to the Walsh house Dylan can't believe how stupid Stuart is to believe that he would not know that Stuart has been following him and Brenda around town. Stuart has Dylan mad enough to kill, but he is not about to risk spending the rest of his life behind bars away from the women that he loves. When Dylan had taken the phone away from Brenda when Stuart had called before he had hung up Stuart had told Dylan that the only way that Dylan would be able to stop him is to kill him. Dylan had been very tempted to do just, but he decided that that the price that he would pay is just to high. Not when it will only a matter of time before Brenda remembers everything. And he is determined to find out why Stuart doesn't want Brenda to remember the past. While he do just about anything for her the price he would paid for killing Stuart just wouldn't be worth it.  
  
Back at the Walsh house Kelly and Donna are trying to take Brenda's mind off of Stuart by talk about the past. but don't seem to be having much luck. Brenda can't stop worrying about Stuart and she wish that Dylan would return. Brenda apologize to Kelly and Donna for not being very good company. She tells them about Stuart harassing phone calls and about his showing up everywhere she goes with Dylan. And she doesn't how much more of it she can take. When Kelly and Donna ask her if she has call the police she tells them that she has but that according to them because Stuart hasn't done anything there is nothing that they can do.  
  
Ten minutes lather while on his way back to the Walsh house Dylan had had decided that he is tired of always having to try to get rid of Stuart so he decided to stop at his hotel room after he had noticed Stuart following him again so he decided that enough is enough he decided that he is going to take Brenda away for awhile until Stuart is out of the picture. After he had gotten to his hotel room he had packed and grabbed his passport and then made a few phone call one to Joansey wanting to make sure that Stuart can not leave the country, one to David to have look after the After Dark while he is gone and one to Brandon tell him what is going on. Dylan had called Brandon on his cell phone to tell him what has been going on and that he thought that it might be a good idea to get Brenda out of town for a while. After hearing what has been happened Brandon had agreed with Dylan that it sounds like a good idea. After telling Brandon where they will be going and given him the number where they will be staying and asking him about Brenda's passport. Brandon tells him where it is and that he had it renewed before he had Brenda brought back to California. After he gets off the phone with Brandon he heads for the Walsh house.  
  
While Stuart had been busy trying to figure out what Dylan was up to Joansey had found out where Stuart was staying and had gotten into his room and taken his passport. Lather back at the Walsh Dylan is just getting back. After he goes inside he tells Kelly and Donna as they are leaving of his plans. They both also think that it a good idea. They think that the further away from Stuart, Brenda is the better. Ever since Brenda has been released from the hospital she has been stress out and the longer it goes on the worse it gets. After Kelly and Donna leave Dylan tells Brenda of his plans and while she is upstairs packing Dylan grabs Brenda passport. When Brenda comes back downstairs with her luggage they head out.  
  
Ch 10 Find where Dylan takes Brenda. Collin is angry that Stuart failed in his plan. And Joansey investigation into Stuarts past begins. Please Review! 


	10. Mexico

Joansey begins his investigation into Stuart's past. When Dylan takes Brenda out of the country After Collin blames Stuart for letting Brenda get away were they can't get to her, Stuart decides that he has to eliminate Collin before he ruins his plans for Brenda. And while she is away Brenda's memory returns including the night of the accident. Please Review!

Ch 10 Mexico

Later that day Stuart is entering his apartment he doesn't know what he is going to do now, after he had followed Dylan to his hotel room he had wanted to try to figure out what he was up too when he had see Dylan coming back out with his luggage he hadn't really thought much of it until he had followed Dylan back to the Walsh house. He had sat and watched the Walsh house until he had seen Dylan coming out with Brenda and that she had her luggage also. He had seen them get into Dylan's car and he had figured that Dylan was taken Brenda someplace out of town only he didn't know where they were going. So he had followed them until they had gotten to the Mexican border. When he see where they were headed he had turned around and went back to his apartment. Stuart is ticked off that he has no way of getting to Brenda because if he sets one foot in Mexico he will be arrested. Stuart's thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.

When he goes to answer the door he finds Collin on the other side. After Stuart lets him in Collin wants to know if Stuart has taken care of the problem yet. Stuart has no choice but to admit that he hasn't taken care of the problem yet because he ran into a problem. When Collin tells Stuart that he is going to take care of Brenda himself Stuart tells Collin that he can not get to Brenda. Collin wants to know why not so Stuart tells him that Brenda is in Mexico. Before he leaves Collin yells at Stuart for messing things up and for letting Brenda get out of their reach. And Collin swears that if he goes back to jail he will make damn sure that Stuart winds up back behind bars as well. Meanwhile Joansey who is parked outside Stuart apartment building heard Collin and Stuart whole conversation thanks to the bug he had planted earlier while is was in Stuart apartment take his passport. Joansey decides that he has to look into Stuart past not only in London but also in Mexico. And since he can't be in three places at once he decides to call in a couple of favors from a couple of private investigators the he has helped out in the past.

Meanwhile in Mexico Dylan and Brenda check into their hotel room. As they are unpack Dylan notices Brenda is staring out the window. He knows that she is still stressed out about Stuart. Dylan knows that Stuart is not about to give up that's why Dylan took Brenda away for awhile. Stuart will never let Brenda have any peace and Dylan not about let Stuart win. While Stuart my have plans of his own for Brenda so does Dylan and he has no intention of letting Stuart stop him. As he puts the ring that he bought in London in the drawer and he knows that while now is not the time, but one day soon he will put the ring on her finger and not going to let Stuart stop him. Dylan not pressuring Brenda into anything but he is hoping that once that Brenda is not being constantly being harassed by Stuart that she will finally be able to relax and then

her memory will return. And since her memory has already started to return he is not going to let Stuart stop it by his constant harassment. Dylan knows that once her she remembers the night of the accident that she is going to need him and he is going to be there for her no matter what she remembers. Dylan sees that Brenda is still staring out the window and he decides that it's time that he puts his plan into action. Dylan plans on keeping Brenda busy so that she is not constantly thinking about and worrying about Stuart. Dylan thinks that Brenda needs to relax and have some fun. And the only way that is going to happen is by making sure that Stuart is not constantly call and following them around all the time. Dylan goes over and says something to Brenda but she is lost in her own thoughts.

As hard as she tries she can't stop think about Stuart and she can't shake the feeling that he won't give up until he gets what he wants. She hates the fact that Stuart has forced her to leave all her friends and her home. Not that she minds spending time alone with Dylan she just wishes that Stuart was out of the picture once and for all. Brenda's thoughts are interrupted by Dylan who tells her that there is no way that Stuart can get to her. And he also tells Brenda that he plans to keep her from think about Stuart. Brenda is just hoping that Dylan is right and that Stuart won't be able to bother her anymore. Brenda tells Dylan that she trusts him and that is why she went with him when he told her he was taking her out of town for awhile. She just wishes that she didn't have to be cut off from everyone connected to her past except for him. Dylan decides that maybe they should get out of the hotel room for awhile. After having lunch in a romantic restaurant Dylan and Brenda decide to spend the rest of the afternoon site seeing.

Two weeks lather in California Stuart is looking for his passport but he can't seem to find it. He had deiced that he was going to go to Mexico to find Brenda no matter what the risk. He is not about to let anybody keep him from the women he loves including Collin or the Mexican authorities. Earlier that morning Collin had warned Stuart that he would not put up with his obsession with Brenda any longer and that he would take care of thing himself. When Stuart had ask Collin what he meant Collin had told him that he is not about to let Stuart everything that they have worked for and that he is going to leave town and never come back and if Stuart were smart he would leave town and never come back too.

Because if they don't they will both will wind up in a Mexican prison for the rest of their lives or worse. He than informed Stuart that he is being watched and followed that if Stuart thinks he can get to Brenda while she is in Mexico then he better think again. He than informs him that if he has to he will turn Stuart in to save himself. Stuart sees Collin as another threat to his happiness to Brenda and he decides it time to get rid of Collin and he heads out.

Twenty minutes later Stuart knocks on Collin hotel room door after Collin lets Stuart in they get into an argument and after Stuart lets Collin know that he will not be stopped by anybody including him. Stuart then pulls out a gun and shoots and kills Collin. Joansey who had followed Stuart from his apartment knows every move he has made for the past couple of days and earlier that morning Joansey had gotten the information on Stuart's past. He had found out that Stuart was the one reasonable for Brenda's accident and for Stuart and Collin's involvement in drug smuggling in both London and Mexico. Joansey knows of Stuart plans on trying to get to Brenda and flee the country for good. But little doses Stuart know what will be waiting for him when he reaches the Mexico boarder. Stuart may have avoid charges in London but he not going to get away with what he's done.

Meanwhile in Mexico Dylan and Brenda are getting ready to leave their hotel room to go out for awhile. Dylan has noticed that the last few days Brenda has been more relaxed then she has been since the accident and finding out that Collin can't get to her any longer. He would be foolish to even try because if he even tries he will be arrested. Before finding out that Collin was wanted by the Mexican authorities for drug smuggling Brenda had been jumpy and preoccupied. But once Stuart wasn't constantly harassing Brenda she had began to relax and have some fun and slowly bit by bit her memory had return including the night of the accident. They had been in Mexico only a couple of days. At first it had been just flashes of memory including the first time that Dylan and Brenda had been in Mexico together when they were in high school and the events that followed after her father had found out. While Brenda seemed more relaxed during the day the nightmares continued to haunt her until the night she had remembered the night of the accident and then her whole memory.

While it had been hard for Brenda to talk about she had told Dylan what had happened the night of the accident. Dylan had found out that not only had Stuart been the one that had hit Brenda but he had also been smuggling drugs and when Brenda had caught him and threatened to go to the cops about his involvement with Collin Stuart had attacked her and tried to rape her but she had managed to fight him off but when she had went to meet Dylan to tell him what had happen she had been hit by Collin who had been drunk and high. But the hardest thing for both of them to deal with is the fact that at the time of the accident Brenda had been pregnant and the last thing Brenda remembers before passing out is the sharp pain she felt in stomach after the car hit her. The car was coming to fast for Brenda to get out for the way. Dylan never knew before now that Brenda had even been pregnant because she had just found out earlier that day before she had run into Collin and she had been planning on telling Dylan that night.

Ch 11 Stuart gets arrested. And Dylan and Brenda make plans for their future while coping with the past. Please Review!


	11. Plans For The Furture

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but every time I'd sit down and try to write the next it seemed like I never get very far. Finally after a major case of writer's block here's the next chapter. If you read Please Review I like to know what the readers think.

Dylan and Brenda deal with the lost of their baby while making plans for their future. And Stuart is arrest when he goes after Brenda.

Ch 11 Plans For The Future

In Mexico Stuart heads for Dylan and Brenda's hotel he can't believe how easy it was for him to cross the boarder from California into Mexico. He had been prepared to put up a fight but when he had reached the boarder all they did had done had glanced at his passport and let him cross the boarder.

As Stuart pulls up outside the hotel he see Dylan's car parked outside the hotel. After Stuart parks his car he heads into the hotel at the front desk Stuart asks the desk clerk for Dylan and Brenda's room number. When the desk clerk tells Stuart that they can't give out that information, Stuart tells the desk clerk that Dylan and Brenda are old friends of he and that he had head that they are in town and he wants to surprise them as he had been out of town for a while and has just recently return to town himself. The desk clerk told Stuart hold on while he looks up the information. Ten minutes later after the desk clerk finally gives Stuart Dylan and Brenda's room number and he heads upstairs. While the desk clerk calls up to the room and informs the Mexican authorities that Stuart is on his way up to the room.

Meanwhile in Cancun Mexico Dylan and Brenda have just checked in to a hotel on the beach. Earlier that morning they had been about to leave their hotel room in Mexico City when Joansey had called Dylan on his cell phone and told him that Stuart was on his why to Mexico. Joansey had told Dylan that he has called the Mexican authorities and they will be waiting for Stuart when he shows up there. He had told Dylan to leave his car parked outside the hotel and not to check out of the hotel when they leave. After they had packed their bags they had downstairs were Dylan paid for the room for several more days then he had call a cab to take them to the airport where he had hired a private plane to fly them to Cancun.

After they unpack Dylan and Brenda decide to go site seeing. As they are leaving their hotel room Brenda wonders if she will ever be able to put the memories of the accident behind her and be able to move on with her life. On the plane from Mexico City Dylan had been talking to Brenda about them one day starting a family after but their conversation had been interrupted by the polite announcing that they were about to land. All morning Brenda has been wondering what Dylan was about to say. Brenda had got the feeling that Dylan was about to ask her something important and she had got the feeling that Dylan was about to ask her to marry him, but now she not so sure because Dylan hasn't brought up the conversion that they started on the plane since.

Brenda knows how much it would mean to Dylan to have a family of his own especially after what has happened. Brenda knows that it was a shock for Dylan finding out about the lost of the baby he hadn't even known about at the time. Brenda wants to be able to give Dylan the family that he wants but she wonders if she will even be able to. This is not the first time that Dylan had ever mentioned them someday having a family had been while they were living in London.

When Brenda had first run into Dylan in London he had just looked lost and he seemed so sad. When Brenda first seen Dylan she had been sitting at a café trying to figure out a way to get out of a date that she had been pressured into by one of the actors she was working on a play with. He had seemed like a nice enough guy but he just wasn't her type and she wasn't attracted to him at all. He had keep asking her out and would not take no for an answer she had only agreed to the date to get him to leave her alone.

As she was about to leave the café to go back to her apartment to get ready for a date she did not to go on in the first place that's when she first saw Dylan. And she had wound up not even showing for her date. After seeing Dylan she totally forgotten about her date and spent the rest of the night talk about the past and about what has happened in their lives since she moved to London. At first they would just hang out as friends but thing slowly began to change.

Late one night after Brenda had return from a rehearsal she had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock on her door she wasn't surprised when she opened the door and found Dylan on the other side. It wasn't the first time that Dylan had shown up late at night at her apartment and or call her late at night needing to talk like he had done several times the past several months since she first ran into him at the cafe.

But unlike any other night Brenda felt that there was something different about that night that she could not put her finger on she felt nervous for no apparent reason. It not like it was the first time that Dylan had shown up at her apartment and caught her in her bath robe just out of the shower. That night was different from all the other nights because that night when Brenda looked in Dylan eyes and she no long saw that sad and lost look. Instead what she saw there was desire. That night changed everything between because that was the night that they went from being just friends back to being lovers.

Back at the hotel in Mexico City Stuart heads up to Dylan and Brenda room when Stuart knocks on the door Jonesy opens the door. When Stuart asks if Dylan and Brenda are there Jonesy tells him that they are and he doesn't know when they will be back. Smelling a setup Stuart starts to run but the minute he steps out of the room he is placed under arrest and hauled out to jail.

Lather that day after site seeing Dylan and Brenda are having a romantic dinner in their hotel room. Dylan is trying to get back to the conversation he had start earlier that day on the plane. Once again Dylan is about to ask Brenda to marry him when his cell phone rings Dylan answers it. It's Jonesy who tells him that Stuart has been arrested. While Dylan is talking to Jonesy, Brenda decides to take a walk on the Beach.

After he gets off the phone with Jonesy he is about leave to join Brenda on the beach when his cell phone rings again this time its Brandon wanting to know how things are going and letting Dylan know that he is back in California.

A half an hour after Dylan is done filling Brandon in on Brenda memory returning and Stuart arrest Dylan goes and joins Brenda on the beach but this time he doesn't want there to be any interruptions so he leaves his cell phone in the hotel room. When Dylan gets down to the beach he sits down next to Brenda. Brenda asks Dylan what took him so long on the phone. Dylan tells Brenda that after Jonesy called to tell him that they have arrested Stuart that Brandon called to check up on her, but that he doesn't want to talk about Stuart or Brandon. Dylan tells Brenda that he has been tring to ask her something all day. He than pulls the ring that he has been carrying around with him out of his pocket and asks Brenda to marry him? At first Brenda is hesitant to answer and Dylan can see that something is bothering Brenda. When Dylan asks Brenda what's wrong, Brenda tells Dylan that she knows how much having a family means to him especially after finding out about the baby she lost in the accident.

She then tells him about her fears that she may not be able to give him the family that he wants. Dylan tells Brenda that she worrying about something that may or may not happen. He than tells her that no matter what happens he can handle it as long as her. After Dylan tells Brenda that the only thing he could never handle is losing her, Brenda agrees to marry him.

Ch 12 Dylan and Brenda's Wedding


End file.
